peepshowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Party
The Party is the fifth episode of Series 6 of Peep Show. Summary Mark decides to throw a party, which is uncharacteristic of him, but he decides to this primarily because he wants to invite Dobby, who mentioned to him that hypothetically, if he had a party, she would go, and if she had a party, she would invite him. He also invites Gerard, who he is rivaling with over Dobby, solely so that he won't seem "petty and vindictive". Gerard is the first person to show up and because of a temporary medical condition, his tolerance for alcohol is very low. Mark devises to get Gerard drunk so that he will be a mess when Dobby gets there, and Mark will look more composed and suave in comparison. Jeremy invites Elena, but decides he is going to "play it cool" to mess with her head and make her choose him over her girlfriend Gail. He acts nonchalant around her at the party, and eventually when Mark's sister Sarah arrives to negotiate Mark's custody battle over his unborn child with Sophie, Jeremy decides to flirt with her in front of Elena to get her jealous. Since he and Sarah have history, Sarah takes it seriously but turns him down. Jeremy becomes even angrier when he finds Super Hans flirting with Elena, by means of having her play with his rented snake, which appears to be poisonous. Mark sets up "puke points" around the apartment and gets very frantic about whether or not people will like the food. He sees some party crashers there and forbids everyone from socializing with them. Later, he notices that someone took a giant poop in the toilet and blames the party crashers. He eventually blames Big Suze, the person who found the turd in the first place, figuring that her drawing attention to it was a ploy to get nobody to think it was her. Eventually Mark finds Jeff and a woman from his book club involved in a sexual tryst in Mark's bedroom. Jeff, winking, tells Mark that he left the turd in the toilet. Mark feels guilty for blaming everyone else for the turd, just in time for his sister Sarah to begin negotiating his custody battle with Sophie. Mark doesn't want to be disagreeable, but Sarah pushes him to make ridiculous demands for custody in hopes that Sophie will settle in the middle and give him the days that he wants. Sophie's dad Ian is there, who pulls Mark aside and tells him that if he and Sophie just get married he will set up a comfortable life for them. Mark contemplates it, but eventually decides against it. Meanwhile, Jeremy convinces Elena to break up with Gail. He is very happy with himself when he sees Elena talking to Gail, but when Gail proposes to Elena, and Elena says yes, Jeremy is very angry. He asks Elena what happened and she says, "Whoops!" claiming that she wanted to break up with Gail, but the proposal was just "so romantic". Mark takes a hit from Jeremy's bong, and when he sees Dobby, who arrived fairly late, trying to take the very sick Gerard home with her, Mark frantically asks Dobby to marry him, and then throws up in a garbage can that has Super Hans' rented snake in it. Jeremy, with nothing better to do, decides to sleep with Sarah. Category:Episodes Category:Series 6